The field of the invention is camera dollies. More specifically, the invention relates to a sideboard system for use with a camera dolly.
Camera dollies are used in the television and motion picture production industries to support and maneuver a camera. Typically, the camera dolly rolls on wheels, and has an arm to raise and lower the camera. The camera dolly is generally moved by dolly operators or dolly xe2x80x9cgrips,xe2x80x9d to properly position the camera, or to move the camera to follow a film or video sequence.
In addition to carrying the camera, the camera dolly will also often carry the camera operator standing on the camera chassis, behind the camera. One or more seats may also be installed on the camera dolly, on the chassis, or on the arm, to allow the camera operator to operate the camera from a seated position. Occasionally, the cinematographer, director, or other professional may also sit or stand on the camera dolly. Moreover, additional equipment, such as batteries, lens cases, counterweights, etc. may also be placed on the camera dolly.
Consequently, in many applications, there can be little or no unused space on the camera dolly. This can make it difficult for the camera operator, or others on the dolly, to move from one position to another, on the dolly, as needed to achieve a film sequence, or otherwise follow the actors or scene being filmed.
To provide more space on the camera dolly, removable sideboards, and front boards, have long been used as accessories. These sideboards or front boards typically have pins or posts which slide into openings on the dolly chassis. In effect, the sideboards extend the surface area of the chassis, to provide added space for people and equipment on the camera dolly. As the sideboards are removable, they are installed only when needed. This allows the camera dolly to otherwise remain more compact, so that it can be more easily maneuvered in tight locations, such as hallways, doorways, etc. In addition, the sideboards can be packaged and shipped separate from the camera dolly, making storage and transportation easier.
While various sideboards and front boards have been used on camera dollies in the past, certain disadvantages remain. Generally, sideboards are installed with pins or bars on the sideboards extending into clearance holes in the dolly chassis. While this design has met with varying degrees of success, it allows the sideboards to move or shift slightly. This may create unwanted noise or vibration, or allow inadvertent displacement of the sideboard away from the dolly chassis. In addition, existing sideboard systems have limited flexibility in how they can be attached and used on a camera dolly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sideboard and front board system for a camera dolly.
In a first aspect, a sideboard assembly for a camera dolly includes a sideboard platform slidably attached to a base. The base is attached to the camera dolly with posts. A platform brake, clamp or similar device, can be released to allow the sideboard platform to slide on the base, and can be engaged to prevent such sliding movement. As the sideboard platform can be moved to various positions relative to the base and camera dolly, the added space or area provided by the sideboard platform can be located where needed. Accordingly, the sideboard assembly provides a versatile way to quickly and easily add payload space to a camera dolly.
In a second aspect of the invention, the sideboard platform has a dovetail slot in its bottom surface. A hand knob has a shaft extending through the base, and threaded into a dovetail tongue within the dovetail slot. Tightening the hand knob prevents relative movement of the sideboard platform relative to the base or camera dolly. The hand knob allows the sideboard platform to be quickly and easily secured into a desired position.
In a third aspect of the invention, the posts attaching the base to the camera dolly thread into threaded receptacles in the chassis of the camera dolly, to quickly and securely attach the sideboard assembly to the camera dolly.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, an end board assembly for a camera dolly includes an end board platform having spaced-apart collars. End posts are attached, preferably threaded into, receptacles in the camera dolly chassis. The end board platform can slide on the end posts, to adjust the end board platform position as desired. Brakes or clamps on the collars are used to lock the end board platform into position on the end posts. Consequently, the end board platform can be positioned next to, or spaced apart further from, the front end of the camera dolly.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, the end posts can be curved or angled, to provide an end board platform drop-down function, so that the end board platform can be positioned closer to the floor.
In a sixth aspect of the invention, a sideboard assembly has a securing rod having a threaded end extends through a bore in a sideboard post. The securing rod engages a threaded section of a receptacle in a dolly. As the sideboard post carries the weight of the sideboard assembly, the securing rod can be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged.
Other and further aspects and advantages will appear below. The invention resides as well in subcombinations of the components and steps described.